User talk:Darthtyler
ADMIN *Hey tyler I see you do not have many admin's and I would like to know if I could be one,I have alot of experience on wiki's and I love High school musical so please. Troyb 12:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) **O.K. but I think you had better get some admin's quick If your going to get this wiki started.Also I will help with some article's tommorow,there is a big clan party at one of tader's page and since I'm a council member of one of the clan's I have to go but think it over dude,really. Troyb 17:42, 14 April 2007 (UTC) **O.K. thank's I'll tell the guy's over at the party but I'll be back tommorow,Peace! Troyb 17:48, 14 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. I'll try to get more people over here. Troyb 17:52, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Making admins Hi Darthtyler. You can make a user into an admin (sysop) at . People you make admins should be trusted regular editors of the wiki and should understand the . See Help:User access levels for more information. Angela talk 16:47, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Pic *Hey tyler the pic you wanted is ready at SW fanon. Troyb 19:08, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Your welcome,I'll see you tommorow. Troyb 19:21, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ***Tyler have you made a border for admin's yet like the one at SW fanon? Troyb 12:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ***Look at Atarumaster's page at wookieepedia and see. Troyb 15:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ***O.K. thank's. Troyb 21:01, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Hey tyler do you want to work on some articles over at SW fanon? Troyb 20:55, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Tyler please do not leave SW fanon! Troyb 17:59, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Hey tyler are you leaving SW fanon for a month?Troyb 18:43, 30 April 2007 (UTC) FA *Have we created a FA section yet,or even a thing like the senate hall?I'll help you create one if you want.TroybTalk 14:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC) *Blast!!!So do you want to create a hall like SW fanon or something else?TroybTalk 21:03, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *You know like a place to chat or ask questions,I feel like creating thing on the wiki today,not edit but add new thing to the wiki.TroybTalk 21:06, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Want to create a template,but what....how about FA template!TroybTalk 21:08, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Good point.TroybTalk 21:10, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *I have seen both number one and two but it's been awhile,I have been so busy I have not had the time too see them again.TroybTalk 21:13, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Also I notice my name is troyb AKA Troy bolton,lol.TroybTalk 21:14, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Well Iv seen number one and I think I might be able to get some info on number two else where but I'm not sure I can.TroybTalk 21:16, 7 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. we should create a template for..whats jack,not a admin but a..?TroybTalk 21:18, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *I'll try later.TroybTalk 21:19, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Like a self proclaimed admin,jack nebulax is one.TroybTalk 21:20, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Maybe I should leave.TroybTalk 21:24, 7 May 2007 (UTC)